


Morning Time Style

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper hates mornings, but Mabel can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Time Style

Dipper hates mornings.

Once again he waited too late to decide to sleep the night before, with good reasons. Now he’s glaring down at the untouched coffee in his cup while he tries to stay awake long enough to sit there.

He just had to try and figure out the mystery. The one he still can’t put together. Time sometimes felt like it was being wasted on mysteries. He’s not twelve anymore. He’s not in Gravity Falls with all the answers in a journal. He’s older and still in this.

But why?

“Morning, Dip Dop,” Mabel’s voice somehow cheers the room up as she bounces from the stares to the kitchen counter. Her hair tangled up and cascading down her shoulders gives her an angelic look, ‘What time did you manage to sleep this time?“

Every morning she’d ask that and every time he’d try to lie. Not today, "Around four.”

Suddenly she snaps around to stare at him and those eyes should be tossing daggers his way, “You need to get some sleep.”

“Yeah, I kn-” the moment she turns back to the counter, something catches his eye. Something he shouldn’t be looking at, but can’t seem to take his eyes away from. A pink arrow with the words insert here directly on the back of her sweatpants. He blinks, then blinks again to make sure he’s not so sleep deprived that he’s seeing things. But it’s real.

“What are you staring at?”

Dipper let out a frightened yelp of surprise.

“Whoa. Easy there cowboy. What’s wrong?” Mabel asked.

“Nothing! I just… I’m tired,” he replied, slurring his words ever so slightly.

“Aw, Dippy! You need your beauty sleep, bro bro!” Mabel said.

Dipper finally took a sip of his coffee and said, “I know, it’s just that this phenomenon… I need to figure it out!” his voice is louder than he hoped it would be and her eyebrows raise. He feels slightly embarrassed, so he glares down into his cup.

“Yourpantshaveanarrowontheback.”

“You wanna slow it down a bit?”

He sighs, “Your pants have an arrow on the back.”

“Oh, do they? I didn’t notice,” she said with a smirk, going around the kitchen looking for breakfast. She grabbed a pop tart from the pantry, and a plastic cup from the dishwasher. As she was walking to the counter where Dipper was, she dropped the cup and it rolled behind her, “Oh, no.”

She immediately bends down for the cup and his eyes dart to the arrow, “Mabel…” suddenly he felt a burning need, one for her. She pulls herself back up and examines the cup before setting it back onto the table.

“Yes, Dipper?” the words, almost like a purr, make his body shake. He’s suddenly incredibly aware of the sound the fridge makes and the bright lights in the kitchen.

“Y-You-” the words hitch in the back of his throat, she pulls him up by his hands.

“What are you thinking?” one of her hands runs over his bare chest. The heat from it quickly spreads all over his body.

“You’re teasing, aren’t you? he tries to press his lips to hers, but she wouldn’t allow it.

"Is that a problem?” one leg wraps around his waist pressing him between her legs, “You’re hard.”

He loves when she says it. He pushes her leg down and for a moment she pouts, then he twists her around until the arrow is staring into his eyes, “Should we?”

“Please,” she begs, and a rough growl moves from his mouth. His fingers hook into her pants and along with her panties, they fall to the floor. A shiver runs down his back. Soon his own fall to the floor and he rubs himself against her making them both feel too anxious, “Just do it.”

Immediately, he pushes himself into her, the world comes to a stop. He can’t breathe and he can’t think of anything except her. He rocks, back and forth, the sounds she makes stirs something inside him. A need for more of it. Definitely more of her. He slips his finger between them until he touches the small bud. The sound of her nails digging into the table mix with her gasping.

He bends down to run his lips over her back and to her neck where he scratches his teeth against her skin, “Faster?”

“Y-Yes.”

He grins as he drives himself into her. Once, and then again. Each time faster and rougher than the one before. It wasn’t long before it was all he could do. Her arms cling to the table to keep her anchored even though she felt too far into it. His hand trails her hair, down every strand, and press into her back.

A sound that sounded like his name echoed through the room, he knew what it meant. He speeds up feeling something tightening in the pit of his stomach. He needed to bite down on his lips to keep from screaming.

Only a few more thrusts until his entire body twitches. The room heats up and she feels even tighter around him, “O-Oh.”

And it pushes her over the edge, “D-Dipperrrr.”

He grabs her hand, continuing faster than he ever has. Then, everything slows down as his high lowers.

“O-Oh, my God,” he whispers because he’s unable to talk any higher.

Her giggling catches his attention, “Those pants worked.”


End file.
